Valentines Day
by Missy Kaboom
Summary: This one’s very short, but cute classic Team Rocket Valentines Day story. Yes, I know there are many out there, but I wanted to give one a shot.BE NICE! All characters are copyright, and belong to there respected owners.


Valentines Day.

James watched the cars go by as he waited for Jessie and Meowth to come back from their monthly call in to the boss. For some reason, today Jessie had requested he not to be there. Letting it not phase him, he looked up at all the billboards plastered with tomorrow's big event… Valentines Day.

Hearts, of all shapes and sizes, hung in shop windows in an array of pink and red colours, and giggling girls were picking out items in shop windows then looking sweetly and hopefully at their boyfriends.

James suddenly found himself smiling. He had come to a decision. Looking up at the city clock, he noticed that he had about half an hour before Jessie and Meowth were due to come back. He then reached into his pocket and pulled out this week's pay.

Walking along the busy streets, he began his hunt of finding the perfect present for Jessie.

Yes, many a Valentines days had gone by between them, but this year was different. They had been closer this year, and generally, especially in the last couple of months, they had been fighting less. If not in a gesture of love… he'd give her a present to show her his friendship for her.

But what to give her? Annoying, pokey girl shop assistants told him to buy her perfume while spraying it in his face, while others told him to buy her chocolates while shoving tasters in his mouth.

After recovering from all this, he finally settled on a jewellery store. He knew she loved the sparkle of bracelets and necklaces as she pondered constantly on the thought of being a princess. James smiled as he walked in… hey! She was his princess! Well, in his mind anyway…

"So shopping for your special girl?"

James smiled sheepishly back at the shop assistant. "Yeah…"

"Well… I'm sure we have just the right thing. I take it she likes jewellery?"

"Uh-huh. Very."

"Well, may I give you suggestions?"

James sighed, relieved. "Please."

The girl giggled. "Okay…"

After what seemed to James, an eternity of pouring through all the shiny, sparkly things… he found what he wanted.

"It's perfect!"

"It's beautiful… I'm sure she'll love it!"

Yes, it was expensive, and yes, now he couldn't buy more antique bottle caps for his collection… he didn't care. As he stared at the glittery ring, encrusted with jewels he knew instantly that she'd love it.

Thanking the shop assistant for her troubles, and the wrapping of and then disguising of the present, he quickly ran back to where he was supposed to meet Jessie and Meowth.

"Hey James! Where have you been?"

"Uh…" He saw Meowth eyeing his "box" suspiciously. "Just getting some more bottle caps! Yeah, that's it! Bottle caps! You know how I love those…"

Jessie giggled and playfully shook his shoulder. "Yes James, we know. Come on guys, let's go get us a room at the Youth Hostel."

"Travelling in style, eh Jessie?"

Jessie frowned at Meowth's comment. "Well that's all we can afford now… ugh! We really shouldn't spend most of our pay in one hit."

"What happened to your pay, Jess?" James curiously inquired.

"Um… well, I, er… spent it on… clothes. Yeah! Lots of clothes. For me!"

James wondered where all her bags of "clothes" were, but he didn't want to spoil her good mood… so he let it go.

That night, when Meowth was fast asleep and Jessie was nowhere to be seen, James took out her present. Lying on the floor and setting it out in front of him, he admired the little pink box with its cute red bow. He wondered about what she was going to say, or how she was going to react. His biggest fear was that she wouldn't like it… though, somewhere deep inside of him, he knew she would.

Suddenly Jessie entered the room, he quickly pocketed the box and watched as Jessie jumped over, and lay down next to him.

"Hiya James!"

"Hey Jess."

Happy to know she was still in a good mood he kept the conversation light.

"So, what were you up to?"

"Uh… nothing."

It was then that James noticed she was hiding something behind her back.

"Um… what's the time?"

James looked at his watch, "11:27pm"

"Ugh! Can't time go any quicker!"

"Huh?"

"Er, I mean… um, so! What are you doing?"

"Well, nothing really… just, lying here."

There was a long silence between them. They both sat up and listened to the heavy breathing Meowth was making in the other room.

"What's the time now?" Jessie suddenly asked.

"11:35…"

"Awww! I can't wait anymore! It's close enough. Happy Valentines Day!"

James watches as a red box was placed in his lap. His eyes widened.

"You-you… got me a present!"

Jessie frowned slightly. "Well… yeah. I…" She stopped and reconsidered her words. "You're my best friend."

"Hmm. But it's not Valentines Day yet…"

"Awww! I hate waiting! I want to see if you like it!"

James smiled at her then unwrapped his present.

"Oh wow! Oh, thankyou, thankyou!" James was ecstatic at the sight of all the bottle caps lined up in the box.

"I knew you'd like it straight away. Today after calling the boss I went to the antique store and brought all the ones I could."

"Hmm…" James set down the box down and stared at Jessie. "Close your eyes."

Jessie did, eagerly, and pushed out her lips. But, instead of what she was expecting she felt something on her lap and opened her eyes.

"Hey! You go me a present."

"Uh-huh! Open it…"

Jessie did slowly, and at the sight of the ring he'd got her, at first, she was speechless.

James got worried.

"What's the matter… you don't like it?"

"No, James… I… I love it! It's… beautiful…"

James looked down and blushed. "Well when I saw it I thought of you…"

Jessie too, blushed at his comment. "Thankyou…" With that, she hugged him.

"When I first saw it…" Jessie said, still hugging him, "I thought you were going to propose or something." She laughed nervously.

"You want to be married?" James asked.

Jessie pulled away to look at him. "Only to you."

"To me?"

"Uh-huh!"

James grinned and stood up, pulling Jessie up with him. He put his arms around her and Jessie did the same.

"Well then…" He cleared his throat, "Will you marry me?"

"Of course!"

Meowth had woken up, to see what all the commotion was about. When he saw Jessie and James holding hands and kissing. He was happy that it had finally happened. And happy… that they were happy.

The End


End file.
